Iron Purity
The Iron Purity are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the Ultramarines, supposedly created as early as the 2nd Founding, following the bloody civil war of the Horus Heresy and the subsequent Great Scouring. An honourable and dedicated Chapter, the Iron Purity have continuously fought the enemies of Mankind for ten millennia, standing as a bulwark between realm of the Emperor and the encroaching darkness of the Ruinous Powers. Chapter History Origins Founded after the Horus Heresy in 021.M31, they are a Chapter with troubled origins. Only a few members of the chapter's command staff know who their primogenitor is, although they are increasingly rare to hold this information. Their origins suggest that they are of Ultramarines' descent, although this has never been confirmed by any institution of the Imperium or the Iron Purity itself. They have been working in the region of the Segmentum Ultima for ten millennia, going where their talents are needed. Their origins are sufficiently fuzzy to make each Chapter Master fear the impromptu visit of the Holy Inquisition. Since the almost total loss of their archives, they also lost all traces of their Primogenitor. Their traditions as well as their affinities with certain strategies, reinforce the fear of an unenlightened ancestry among the brothers. Notable Campaigns *'War of the Beast (545.M32)': It is proven that the chapter took a very active part in defending the borders of the Segmentum Ultima against the moons of the Beast's assault. The nature of the engagements was mainly spatial given the strike force of the Chapter's fleet at that time. *'Woe of the Iron Purity (923.M32)': The chapter passed near extinction and lost almost all of its archives to an unknown enemy. No chapter veteran survived and the Iron Purity returned to a long period of military inactivity to rebuild. *'Age of Apostasy - Crusade of Wrath (238.M36)': No records in the Chapter clearly explain the actions of the Iron Purity during the age of apostasy, but it would seem that their activities took a more radical turn. Indeed, according to them, they spent most of their time pursuing and eradicating the Astartes Chapters that had shifted to the worship of the Ruinous Powers. This "crusade" would have been very expensive for the chapter, which explains the lack of documentation for this period according to them. *'The Undying Legions (112.M37)': The Chapter was confronted with the emergence of a minor Necron Dynasty in the Eastern Fringe of the Segmentum Ultima. This is officially the oldest official proof of a Necron awakening known to date from the Imperium. The Chapter lost almost the entire deployed company. First mention of the term "Abomination of Living Iron" listed in the Chapter's archives following the trauma of this confrontation and the unknown nature of this species not listed at the time. *'The Tau Empire (018.M39)': First meeting of the chapter with T'au specimens. The archives mention an "intrinsic disagreement of point of view that led to the end of the transmissions". It is reported that the fleet encountered was destroyed by the vessels of the chapter and that no further research was carried out in view of the "insignificance of this xenos species". *'Defence of Ultima Segmentum (350-500.M41)': Minor commitments throughout the Segmentum. The meagre detail of the archives does not allow a complete chronology of this period to be established. *'Death of Aliendros (700.M41)': The Chapter was confronted with a large horde of greenskins in a sub-sector of the Segmentum Ultima. This confrontation led to the death of Chapter Master Aliendros and the appointment of Ivander Cestius to this position. The extensive losses suffered by the Chapter reduced the Iron Purity to two companies. *'Indomitus Crusade (999.M41-Ongoing)' - +++Data withheld by the Inquisition+++ * Disaster on MN-12a (100.M42): - '+++Data withheld by the Inquisition+++ * '''Carcerem Incident: - '+++Data withheld by the Inquisition+++ Crusade of the Worlds of Sarbédia With hindsight, it is clear that after the trials of the Indomitus and Fulminata crusade, the chapter acquired a certain reputation in the Segmentum Ultima following the Crusade of the Worlds of Sarbedia. Although the Iron Purity have distinguished themselves as never before in their history, they have also lost a lot. The gains of this crusade remain substantial, but the scars are deep. Although still effective, Ivander Cestius will lock himself more and more in silence and solitude. Overwhelmed by the weight of his responsibilities as crusader warlord, the constant monitoring of the inquisition and the choices he had to make to prove the loyalty of the Chapter, at the cost of the lives of some of his own brothers. Since the events of MN12a, a division has been created within the chapter and will only disappear with the death of Ivander during the crusade of the Worlds of Sarbédia. The Hours of Glory After long weeks of wandering, the Iron Purity arrived first close to the Elemant border system. They positioned themselves there half a week later in order to wait for the reinforcements of the crusade also on approach. Elemant was a knightly world, it had fallen under the control of the traitors and its two main fortresses served as its defences: the old fortress of the house and its guardian moon. The world would not be hard to take with the strength of a full chapter, but they would have to spare their strength, because this world was, after all, only the first of the hundred listed before the loss of the sector. The Home War After the trying crusade of the Worlds of Sarbédia, the chapter decided to visit their favorite recruitment world: Catorsha, located in the heart of the Sarbédian Gate. Hector Adrian, newly appointed Iron Lord, wanted to settle there for a while to replenish the chapter's membership until it was in accordance with the Codex Astartes standards. Familiar threat As the Iron Purity left the Sarbédia sector to go to the heart of the Sarbédian Gate to join their favorite recruiting world, the chapter fleet spotted strange emissions of unknown energy at the limits of the system as soon as it was in orbit. Even before the Iron Purity could react to these strange emissions, a huge crescent-shaped moon ship. Hector Adrian, just elevated to the rank of Iron Lord by his company's chaplains, recognized the fighting ship as the one encountered on MN-12a. A risky bet For Iron Lord Hector Adrian, the space battle was lost in advance due to the firepower of the Cairn ship. He therefore made a risky bet: To attract the escorts of the tomb ship behind Catorsha's mining moon and land on the surface of the moon all the companies of the chapter in order to establish a fortified position there as only Iron Purity could face the Necrons. This, he hoped, would keep the Necrons away from Catorsha and its people while having the advantage of position. The Cairn ship remained in retreat while its many escorts chased the chapter fleet. Both sides were eager to fight each other, eager for revenge or to finish an unfinished job. Chapter Organisation The Iron Purity were strongly influenced by the conduct of the Ultramarines when their Chapter was created. Wishing not to repeat the mistakes of the past, and in a perpetual quest for redemption, they always act in a logical, coordinated and relentless way, taking into account the risk of casualties whether in their ranks or among the civilians of the Imperium that they protect. The Iron Purity do not have a homeworld, their chapter fleet and the battle barge, Redemption's Star, serve as a mobile fortress-monastery for the chapter. No one knows where their stubborn refusal to settle on a fixed world comes from. The Chapter had, until recently, only a total of three companies of 100 Astartes and two Scout Squads. Although this figure is correct, it did not take into account all the Chapter astartes that were assigned to the orders of the various ships of the Chapter fleet. Following the events of MN-12a, the Chapter will undergo a reorganization in depth and an increase in the number of Astartes within it. Hierarchy Officer Ranks *'''Iron Lord - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Iron Paladin' - Company Captain equivalent. *'Dark-Iron Paladin' - Captain equivalent (specialist company). *'Iron Captain' - Captain in charge of a vessel of the Chapter fleet. *'Veteran Instructor' - Scout Captain. *'Brother-Lieutenant' - Junior officer, serves as a Second to an Iron Paladin as a chief advisor. Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' - Master of the Faith, senior Chaplain. *'Chaplain' - See section "Particularities of the chapter. *'Master of the Forge' - Senior Techmarine, in charge of the Chapter's Armorium. *'Forges Master - Techmarine equivalent. *'Chief Apothecary''' - Master of the Apothecarion, senior Apothecary. *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' - Senior Sergeant of a Company. *'Brother-Sergeant' - Commands a squad. *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'New Iron' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Aspirant' Primaris Space Marines The newly assigned Primaris Space Marines has a different marking than the one usually used by Iron Purity. Where the chapter identifies color scheme, their Primaris brethren grades via shoulder and/or knee markings, the rank of the Primaris is color-coded on their helmet, leaving the right shoulder pad without any markings other than the various squad specialist icons to distinguish what role a Primaris brother is currently assigned to. This difference in marking is most certainly due to a desire to respect the ''Codex Astartes'' as heirs of Guilliman. This difference is only one of the causes of the mistrust of certain members of the chapter with regard to the Primaris Marines. Although the majority has accepted their presence, there are still differences, both in terms of tradition and habits that are not concerned with full respect for Codex. The Iron Purity Primaris wear on their armor the original gold colour of the Chapter. Those of the ancients, having tarnished with the millennia of existence of the Chapter, lean more towards the bronze to see the orange. On the two Primaris companies, Ivander Cestius made the decision to leave the captains who led them when these reinforcements reached the chapter. They were then named Iron Paladins and were instructed to abandon the old denominations of ranks. Although this obligation had little impact on both companies, most Primaris brethren still make the mistake of calling their Iron Paladin, Captain. On the other hand, it fits very well with the help of Iron Paladin Hector Adrian, the only Iron Paladin to have welcomed Primaris into his Company, and the Dark-Iron Paladin Seraphus Akland, who selected the most promising elements for integrate the company of Dark-Iron. Specialist Formations Assault Marines These battle-brothers are more revered than those who make up a typical Chapter's assault squads. A true embodiment of fury and violence of which an Iron Purity is capable, being part of these squads is perceived as a great honour. They are seen by other brothers as those who bring their just punishment to the enemies of the Imperium with speed and ferocity. The overzealousness with which they slaughter their chainswords in the heart of the enemy's formations can be chilling for the outside observer, as their determination knows no bounds. Within the chapter, they have the highest casualty rate, having the unfortunate propensity to remain more than necessary in the midst of enemy troops. They are therefore used sparingly and only for engagements where their presence on the battlefield will be decisive in the course of the global conflict. Chaplains Since the Age of Apostasy and the constant confrontation with fallen Astartes Chapters and the daemonic hosts that accompanied them during this period, the Iron Purity have adopted the adage, "Too much is better than not enough." This translates into a higher number of chaplains than is recommended or required by the dictates of the Codex Astartes. Each company in the chapter therefore contains a minimum of two Chaplains, in order to ensure that the Iron Purity does not fall into the same spiritual trap as the renegades they seek out and destroy. The joint control exercised by the two chaplains also applies to the company's Paladins de Fer. Each chaplain must also keep an eye on his colleague. Apart from this particularity, their roles do not change and are always there to meet the spiritual needs of the Chapter. Every Astartes in the chapter knows that he can blindly trust these zealots in the service of the Emperor's will. On the battlefield, their curses and fanaticism galvanize brothers to surpass themselves. Strangely, Iron Purity chaplains do not seem to be affected by the "Frenzy of the Last Fight" that other Space Marines suffer from when they find themselves cornered and outnumbered. They are probably the only ones who always keep a cool head and try to temper their brothers' ardour. "Red Wall" or "Killer" Specialized training prior to the Age of Apostasy, these Astartes were once specialists in fighting against renegade Space Marines. In the 42nd Millennium there are only a handful within the Chapter and their existence, apart from the other brothers in battle, is full of mystery. The "Killers" wear two distinctive signs on their armour: the black helmet, symbol of their function; and the red-stained gauntlets, the symbol of their mission. Each member of this former formation is never far from a chaplain and never mixes with the other brothers of the Chapter for fear that the horrors they once faced and saw, would corrupt the rest of the Chapter. Doomed to disappear with time, it is not excluded that their talents may be needed again for the Iron Purity, thus postponing the time of their extinction. Each "Killer" takes the Oath of the Dead, promising never to talk about what they will see and face to anyone. This vow of silence is also accompanied by a promise of death in battle and far from the Chapter. Rumours have it that only the most dedicated marines were once selected to be part of the "Red Wall" and so it was common for the Assault Marines to finish their service in this specialized training. Order of Battle Chapter Companies Shortly before the Chapter entered the Fulminata Crusade in the Venexian sector, its composition changed drastically with the arrival of the Marine Primaris. * 1st Company (Gabriel Cardos) * 2nd Company (Nicodemus Lazar) * 3rd Company ' (Hector Adrian) * '''4th Company ' (Primaris) Aleric Medon; Post MN-12a) * '5th Company ' (Primaris) Garren Draxx; Post MN-12a) * '6th Company ' (New Iron) Arald Gotbrand; Post MN-12a) * '''Dark-Iron Company (Seraphus Akland; Post MN-12a) This composition would undergo few changes thereafter, except for the changes of the senior officers at the head of each company, due to the lack of willingness to evolve the chapter. Company specializations 1st Company The first Iron Purity company has always been the one that escorts the Iron Lord and ensures his safety wherever he is and wherever he goes. This company will always be part of all deployments and has always specialized in heavy and frontal assaults. It is the best equipped and the only one able to possess and use the few relic weapons and armors in the chapter. 2nd Company This company has always been the backbone of the chapter. Versatile and adaptable, the second company in the chapter is always the last to deploy in order to be able to assist the other companies in the chapter efficiently and at the right time. This state of affairs is reflected in the character of each Paladin de Fer at the head of the second company: Always ready to assist the other brothers of the chapter whatever the danger, whatever the enemy. 3rd Company Little information is known about this company's specialization. It is deployed most of the time to break the defences of an entrenched target, which makes this company siege breakers. This trend seems to disappear with time since the company's re-creation with Fer's Paladin Hector Adrian, who is pushing his men to be more versatile. However, the third company will systematically be deployed in the event of a siege and is the only one to make massive use of the assault modules launched from orbit. 4th Company (Primaris) Their recent integration into the ranks of the chapter does not yet reveal any particular specialization. 5th Company (Primaris) Their recent integration into the ranks of the chapter does not yet reveal any particular specialization. 6th Company The sixth company, currently includes all the scout squads of the chapter as well as neophytes. Recognition and tactical support are their main tasks within the Chapter. Dark-Iron Company ++ Access impossible. Locked archives ++ Chapter Recruitment Only officers have the opportunity to select the few potential recruits who will join the Chapter. The recruits thus selected must then perform the Forging Ritual, a challenge in which the recruit has to face an Astartes of the chapter. Only the current Chapter Master, Ivander Cestius, would have beaten the Astartes that were facing him at the time when he was just a young boy. If the child is considered too weak, unworthy or simply has a potential without interest in the Chapter, he is sent back to his world within the hour. On the other hand, if the child shows talent and reflection, even if he has, of course, no chance of being confronted with an Astarte, he will be accepted and integrated into the Chapter to receive the first of many Astartes implants and later serve as a Scout Marine. Following the events on MN-12a and the arrival of the Primaris reinforcements, Ivander Cestius decreed that the recruitment of novices would be less strict in order to ensure the future of the Chapter, where it had almost disappeared on the tomb world MN-12a. Combat Doctrine The Iron Purity put all their knowledge into the art of siege and the destruction of strongholds in the Segmentum Ultima. Their combat doctrine focuses on static position wars like the Astra Militarum. Artillery shelling and the regular use of heavy weapons, as well as explosives, make them a Chapter as effective in the art of siege as in taking and maintaining position on a conventional battlefield. Although, the Iron Purity compensate for the small number of Astartes deployed in the field by a strong supply line and a highly effective and foolproof logistical support, allowing them to progress in the various theaters of operations they are responsible for. The Protocol The Confrontation In the event of disagreement between two members of the Chapter having different ranks, a Chapter officer must arbitrate the dispute through a series of ritual questions relating to the nature of the dispute, so that the two parties no longer speak directly but can freely express their disagreements without prejudice to the protocol governing the hierarchy. The problem must therefore be solved, so as not to risk hasty and counterproductive decision-making that would hinder the smooth running of future Chapter operations. The confrontation can be triggered at any time and usually results in a silent face-to-face meeting between the two parties until a third party officer asks the usual questions. It is not impossible that the confrontation could end in a deadlock in this case, an officer's council meets and both parties are deprived of their ranks and privileges until a solution is found. This solution is most often in favour of the most senior officer of the two parties in this very rare case. However, the greater the hierarchical gap, the more misunderstood the confrontation will be by the chapter as a whole. In theory, a simple brother of the rank can therefore confront the chapter master, but the consequences for the brother would undoubtedly be more important than the potential gain. The Judgment "By my life and my honor, I defer to your judgment." This formula has a very strong impact within the chapter and is only used very rarely, because the person who uses it seeks to make his interlocutor(s) understand his willingness to prove full acceptance of his mistakes and the consequences that result from them. This protocol formula is not used lightly because it allows those for whom it is intended to have the fate of the person who pronounces it. Thus, the one who pronounces this formula, literally risks dying in the minutes that follow. The Greeting "Iron Purity" Although this sentence is normally the rallying cry of the chapter, it also serves as a greeting. Salvation is used against a superior, a mentor or simply a person respected by the person who employs it. This respect for the Protocol, and for the person being greeted, is widespread within the Chapter. The person greeted in this way, however, is not governed by a mandatory response rule and may not respond with the following formula: "Steel will be our will". Like the answer, salvation is not systematic and can be replaced by a more informal salvation such as the sign of aquilla. The Duty "You have done your duty to the Chapter and the Emperor" This formula serves, in theory, only as a constant reminder to Iron Purity of their objectives. In practice this formula actually serves to remind the Iron Purity what the original renegade legions betrayed: the chapter being the representation of the Imperium. Thus, whenever a chapter astart thinks it has failed in its duty, when it is not, this formula is there to make it clear that only the chapter, the Imperium and the Emperor matter. However, this is only one of many possible interpretations of this formula. Being the most obscure, and paradoxically the most used of all, it can also be used to honour a Chapter member for outstanding service. This set of rules may seem unnecessary or considered a waste of time. But the origin of the creation of this strict framework was, above all, motivated by a desire that the chapter should not fall into the same trap as the treacherous legions, should not make the same mistakes as these, and should lead it to betray its oaths. Frenzy of the Last Fight The Iron Purity are only looking for one thing. Death in battle, in the face of an innumerable enemy and alongside a handful of respected brothers. It is only in the face of a similar situation, where there is no longer any hope of escaping alive, that the astarts of the chapter reveal their full potential. Once against the wall, in small numbers, in front of an opponent so numerous that it becomes impossible to count him. Joy seized them, the prospect of the challenge of winning as many opponents as possible before passing through the shoots in a lucid frenzy. The wounds do not slow them down, the death of a brother only reinforces this desire to kill as many enemies as possible. The distance combat is shortened in order to bring the enemy into contact as quickly as possible and this in order to let speak all the violence of which the chapter's battle brother is capable. More than once Iron Purity squads have found themselves in this situation where they should not have been able to get out alive. And yet, as they like to tell it, the challenge was not equal to their talent. Hate of the "Living Iron" All the astarts of the chapter, whether they are veterans or simple brothers in rank or scouts, are affected by a deep aversion towards the Necrons. The strangest thing is that even those who have never faced them directly seem to feed this hatred. Many chapter apothecaries have examined the subject without finding an explanation for this behaviour. Recently, the chapter's chief apothecary, Maximillian Dercius, put forward an interesting theory on this subject. The implants of a marine space are transmitted at the death of the latter, so it is not impossible that the Iron Purity that succumbed, during the first meeting of the chapter with the Necrons, is transmitted through their progenoid glands a kind of heritage of hatred for those responsible for their death. This legacy would then have been passed on from one seafarer to another and would have spread throughout the chapter. Only the Primaris do not seem to be affected by this aversion, reinforcing the credibility of this theory, because they have never shared the genes of the chapter. This theory, although it opens up many avenues for reflection on the emotional transmission capacities of marine space implants, is strongly contested within the chapter itself. Chapter Gene-Seed Genetic Heritage Notable Personnel Seraphus Akland Formerly a lieutenant of Gabriel Cardos, Iron Paladin of the 1st Company of the Chapter, he is now the Veteran-Instructor of the Neophytes of the Chapter. This post is to the credit of Alis Irae, Captain of the Sons of Shadow Chapter. The two men met during a joint campaign to destroy a Waaagh! in the Ultima Segmentum. They found themselves isolated in full enemy territory after an ambush of the green-skin on their detachment. Alis Irae was forced to train Seraphus to the doctrines of combat of his Chapter in order to survive. Seraphus was initially reluctant but ended up following the teachings of the man who would become his mentor and friend. Upon his return to the Chapter Fleet, Seraphus asked to take charge of the chapter's Scout squads to train them for reconnaissance, assassination and ambushes. He will be authorized to create a company specializing in these areas following the events of MN-12a and will be named Dark-Iron Paladin. Venerable Tavarre The oldest member of the Chapter, Tavarre has been locked in a Dreadnought sarcophagus for aeons. He served during the earliest years following the Chapter's inception. Tavarre is also one of the few survivors of the company to which he was assigned during the first meeting of the Chapter with the Necrons in 112.M37. He was then the incarnation of the trauma of this meeting and probably the origin of the nickname "Living Iron Abomination" that the Iron Purity gave to the Necrons. Some battle-brothers even proudly claim that Tavarre fought during the Horus Heresy alongside Roboute Guilliman himself. However, he refutes this theory energetically. He has been shut up in his sarcophagus for so long that he is rarely woken from his deep slumber. The last time he was, was during the Campaign of Garonis. After its successful completion he was plunged back into artificial sleep shortly after, but out came to teach their traditions to the Chapter's newly inducted Primaris brethren. Ivander Cestius Iron Lord of the Iron Purity Chapter since 700.M41, he is the only Chapter Master to have achieved the Ritual of Forge, the most insurmountable test of the initiation of Iron Purity. In fact the latter defeated, by cunning and a calm unusual for a mortal, the Astartes who faced him during the test when he was only a young boy. The master of the Chapter at the time was deeply troubled and discovered in him, after many discussions with the boy, a potential as the chapter had not known since its Founding. The Iron Lord of the day watched his training and his progress very closely, and once raised to the rank of brother, he joined the Chapter's elite First Company. It did not take him long to climb the hierarchical ladder and gain a certain reputation within the Chapter. At the death of the Iron Paladin of the First Company, Ivander succeeded him and led his company through many conflicts where his acute sense of logic and his absolute calm allowed him to win a great victory. Ivander and the Iron Lord Aliendros, however, disagreed on many points as to the direction the Chapter was taking. Many discussions and debate took place without ever, for all that, resorting to the ritual of 'Confrontation'. All this ended, however, when the Iron Lord Aliendros perished in the face of a xenos incursion into a dark sub-sector of Segmentum Ultima. Ivander was consecrated as the new Iron Lord, and since his elevation, has been trying to apply his vision to the Chapter. Hector Adrian Iron Paladin of the Third Company, he was once Lieutenant of Nicodemus Lazar before being chosen by the latter and Iron Lord Ivander Cestius to head the newly formed 3rd Company. Initially calm and thoughtful in nature, the many cold decisions at stake in the lives of these Brothers motivated Hector to assert himself in the face of Ivander and his vision for the future of the Chapter. Hector Adrian rebelled more than once against his lord's impartial decisions and challenged his authority for the first time during the events of MN-12a. In the years that followed, Hector became the representative of the resistance to the injustices created by Ivander's choices. Seeing his most promising and respected Brother thus broke the Iron Lord and plunged him into a deep melancholy that would only leave him the day he died on Gemmae during the Crusade of the Worlds of Sarbedia. It was only after being appointed Iron Lord at the death of Ivander that Hector realized that each decision of his predecessor was intended only to get the Chapter on track with Hector at its head. This achievement will elevate Ivander Cestius to the rank of Hero and Savior of the Chapter under the impetus of a grateful but saddened Hector for not having understood his mentor's sacrifice until too late. Noctor Videlis Probably one of the oldest members of the chapter who is not entombed in a Dreadnought sarcophagus. For nearly 500 years, he has been honoured by Protector Colossi. He is the one who watches constantly on Iron Colossus, he will also be the one who will follow him or go on the battlefield and who will make sure that the automaton does not fall into the hands of the enemy, whatever it will be, when that day comes. The most secret character of the chapter, he appears only rarely elsewhere in the manufactories of the Redemption's Star. Its first appearance in several centuries, outside the corridors of the Battle Barge, was during the Crusade of the Worlds of Sarbédia, during the Siege of Elemant. His presence was required because the Iron Colossus had to be deployed to protect Iron Lord Ivander Cestius and the 1st Company from a Corrupted Knight, who was wandering the battlefield sweeping the ranks of the Loyalists, who were trying to bring down Fort Dust, the major fortress of the old Knight World. Issator Carnaan Master of the Forges, the current Master of the Chapter, he is the holder of the knowledge and wisdom proper to an Astartes of his age. No member of the Chapter is more respected than him. Even the Iron Lords know how to listen to his advice or his old stories. Techmarine for almost 900 years, he is responsible for many innovations within the Chapter such as the Ferrum Cohortis, in charge of defending the Fleet Vessels, but also for maintaining and improving all the Chapter's equipment. Issator Carnaan has its own philosophy of the Cult of the Machine. For him, The Machine is not a conscious mind, but an inanimate fabrication that only works if it is properly used, without resorting to prayers or other blessings. However, old Techmarine is wise enough not to brag about this way of seeing things. He therefore applies the principles of the Mechanicum daily to the Chapter equipment. But he never misses an opportunity to study the reactions of the Spirits of the Machine in order to strengthen his theories. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *''Redemption's Stars'' (Battle Barge) *''Ferrum Imperatoria'' (Battle Barge) *''Selenitus Sir'' (Lunar-class Strike Cruiser) - Damaged on MN-12a. *''Spirit of Dantioch'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Gargantia'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Mandracus Nires'' (Cobra-class Destroyer) *''Redracus'' (Cobra-class Destroyer) *''Pride of Iron'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) - Lost on Carcerem. *''Danaé'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Will of Catorsha'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Manoraw'' (Gladius-class Frigate) Chapter Relics Iron Colossus Discovered in M33 by the chapter during the exploration of an Iron Warriors complex dating from the Great Crusade, uncovered following the ravages of the War of the Beast. This Colossus model battle-atuomata seems to have served as a model for the design of the Iron Circle of the Primarch of the IV Legion. The Colossus battle robot has never been deployed by the chapter since and has undergone a whole bunch of procedures to ensure that no problems could occur during the hypothetical future deployment of the robot. Recently, the forge master has been working on modifications to the chassis to increase the size of the Iron Colossus and thus increase its destructive potential. The robot is considered a true relic of the Great Crusade era. Cataphractii Armour Due to its isolationist will, the chapter comes into little contact with other structures of the Imperium. The Iron Purity are supplied with equipment to a minor forge world crossed on their way. In exchange for various services, ranging from the conquest of neighbouring systems to the defense of the forging world itself, Iron Purity obtained weapons and energy armor. This explains why the chapter currently has little dreadnought tactical armor, the latter being from the ancient Cataphractii model. Recently the chapter has been exposing itself much more and emerging from its isolation by participating in the Fulminata crusade, but remaining far from the main clashes on San Tarkus and the other worlds of the sectoral core. This exhibition will quickly make them understand that their equipment must be renewed at the risk of losing efficiency. Ferrum Cohortis Since taking office, Issator Carnaan has been recovering spare parts and other components to create Automatons that he will call Ferrum Cohortis. These Combat Robots are only used to defend the Fleet Vessels of the Chapter Fleet and more particularly the Redemption's Star. Invisible to anyone, they are hidden in the walls via containment hatches and only leave in the event of a ship collision to support the Astarts and crew members on board. Their estimated number is fifty units on the Chapter's Battle Barge alone. Not very sophisticated technologically and without control AI, the PLCs are all connected to an auxiliary control centre under the supervision of the Master of the Forges himself. The arming of these Automata varies considerably from one unit to another and does not seem to respect any pre-established logic. This can range from Laser Rifles to Melee Weapons or more sophisticated weapons such as Energy Fist or Plasma Launcher. Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Iron Purity About the Iron Purity Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed